


Electricity

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [134]
Category: Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s01e07 Temptation of the Demon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria and Meghan in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electricity

The electricity flickers. Maria's eyes leap to the monitors. Nothing wrong. Maybe it was just the light.

"Are you all right?" she asks Meghan anyway.

"No worse."


End file.
